


Stars

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), E.R.
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: halfamoon, Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little alcohol, two beautiful women, and the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Pairings: Ellen Tigh/Elizabeth Corday, mention of Ellen Tigh/Saul Tigh  
> Date: 11 February 2010  
> Word Count: 416  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: February 2010 :: We do not love people because they are beautiful, but they seem beautiful to us because we love them – Russian proverb.  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/) 2010  
>  Recipient: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: 7 and 9 (giggle, snort) are watching the stars. What do they tell them?  
> Summary: A little alcohol, two beautiful women, and the stars.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Consider this pre-BSG & totally AU for ER…  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: "Battlestar Galactica," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Ron Moore, David Eick, SciFi, R&D TV, Sky TV, and USA Cable Entertainment LLC. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Battlestar Galactica," SciFi, or any representatives of the actors whose characters are involved.
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of the actors. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is a crack!fic. 'Nuff said. I really don't know HOW I got this particular story out of these two women, or how I even thought I could make this not really crack-y. And the sad part? I almost kind of want to continue this AU… Almost.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, because they always pull thru in the end…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

"They're so beautiful."

"You act like you've never looked up at the stars before."

"I just never take the time to do this anymore," you murmur, dim memories of the constellations' names trying to work up past the alcoholic haze you've fallen into. "I guess it's because Saul's always up there, and I'll just start missing him again."

She chuckles softly, a knowing sound, and you fight the urge to look at her. "So instead, you go to a bar and find yourself someone who's more pathetic than you are to spend your time with? A surgeon whose girlfriend told her to frak off because she can't leave her work at the hospital? That's no better, is it?"

Scowling, you take a long drink of the bottle of rot gut you're sharing. You're not pathetic; you just miss your husband more than you care to admit. And if you don't think about that, you can function just fine. "This was a bad idea," you finally grumble, trying to stand up. "You're a nice lady, Liz, and if I were in a better mood, I'd so try to take you to bed. But you deserve better than to be a distraction to a sex-starved woman whose husband is more dedicated to his job than his wife. Go find yourself a woman who'll treat you like the center of her universe."

She reaches over to grab your arm, pulling you closer. "Uh-uh. You're not going to go off on your own and be a depressed, lonely drunk. That way lies certain death or insanity." Before you can even begin to protest, she presses a light, practically chaste kiss to your lips. "Just stay here with me, Ellen. We'll watch the stars, you can talk about your husband. Maybe it'll make you feel better. Who knows? We may even decide to be scandalous and have a naked romp right here on the grass."

A salacious grin spreads across your face at the suggestive waggle of her eyebrows. There was a reason she stood out against all of the simpering little bimbos that were probably underage and looking for someone to buy them drinks. It wasn't just about sex, despite the fact that Liz Corday is frakking gorgeous and probably has incredibly talented hands. Maybe this woman is just the friend you need when Saul's gone.

"You're on!" you reply, resting your head on her shoulder for a moment. "So, tell me what you know about that constellation over there…"


End file.
